From my walls
by mayo-kun
Summary: Natsuki Kruger a young businesswoman who leads a boring life, living a very monotonous life. But one faithful morning turned her life upside down as she discovered a beautiful and mysterious lady sleeping beside her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own maihime/otome.

AN: I've got this idea from my sister's favorite drama show in our country, I think its cool if I write this with Shizuru and Natsuki as the main characters.

* * *

Natsuki is about to retire in her bed. She's so tired after negotiating with some old pervert business man that wants to date her in exchange of their deal to her company.

"argh! stupid dirty old men! That's the last time I'll be negotiating with them I rather die poor than to date them!" With one last sigh she retired to her bed.

Outside her house, a lady is currently creeping in her walls. She climbed in Natsuki's porch and opens Natsuki's door. The lady laid beside Natsuki she hugged the sleeping Natsuki and slept.

* * *

**BRRRIINGGG!!!! BBRRIINNGG!!! BBBBRRINGGG!!!**

"mmrmhhm..." Natsuki mumbled, she felt another presence in her back, she turns her head towards the presence and screamed.

"waaahhhhh!!!! who are you?!!!!!"

"mmmm.. so early.. please let me sleep some more..."

The lady snuggled close to Natsuki.

"w-who are you? What are you doing in my room a-are you a burglar? Tell me what do you want I'll give it to you."

The lady opened her eyes and pouted.

"mmph! Ikezu!" Do you think a gorgeous lady like me is a burglar? She pretend to cry and covered her face.

"N-no! Im sorry, I thought you're one, b-but why are you here in my room, in my bed hugging me?"

"Don't you like it? Am I not that pretty to hug you? She pretented to cry again and again Natsuki had fallen into her trap.

"N-no your beautiful! Please don't cry." Natsuki begged

"Really?" the lady peeked through her hands

"Y-yes! So please don't cry you're beautiful and you're not a burglar too." The lady removed her hands from her face and smiled again.

'Oh darn! Why am I doing this to her, I' don't even know her name' Natsuki thought

"umm...may I know your know?Natsuki asked shyly

"mmm... nope" a mischievous grin appeared on the lad's beautifeul face.

"why?"

"cause im so hungry right now can we eat first?" the lady said sweetly

"ah yea, sorry umm.. what do you want for breakfast?

"I want a vegetable salad and some green tea" Natsuki cringed at the lady's preferred breakfast

"o-okay, I'll just go downstairs, wait for me here okay."

* * *

Natsuki went straight to her kitchen and was greeted by her miss maria.

" oh.. hello Natsuki your breakfast is ready." Miss maria placed the plates in front of Natsuki and was about to placed the salami and fried eggs into the plates when Natsuki stopped her.

"ummm miss maria could you make a vegetable salad for me and oh make me some green tea too, just bring it to my room and please knock before you come in." Before Miss Maria could say something Natsuki dashed back to her room, only to find that the gorgeous lady was already gone.

"umm miss? Miss?" Natsuki called out to her room. Then she heard some sounds in her bathroom.

"oh crap, yea the bathroom of course, why didn't I checked it first." Natsuki mentally kicked herself for her foolishness.

She sneaked into her bathroom, trying not to make any sound, then she looked straight to where the sounds were coming, and accidentally slipped in her own bathroom.

_'damn! I forgot that the shower room were made up of glasses, now she would think that im some kind of pervert crap!'_

"Are you trying to see me naked?"The woman said while scrubbing her body in a seductive way.

Natsuki turn her back and walked towards the door.

"N-no what would I do that?! I-I just want to tell you that the towels are in the brown cabinet together with the robes." Natsuki said with a very red bad the lady didn't saw this.

"ookini"the lady said

After a couple of minutes the lady finished her shower and went back to Natsuki's bedroom, clad with Natsuki's robes that are too small for her rather big bosom, so it deliciously revealed her cleavage. Her chestnut hair dripping with water.

Natsuki was frozen in her spot._ 'man, this lady is a goddess, she's so beautiful and she got this very sexy body.. oh crap! Why did I think perverted things like this! Stop im like those stupid businessman in my deal yesterday damn stop stupid things!'_

While Natsuki was so busy arguing with herself, the woman snuck up beside her and kissed her cheeks.

"Hey! What's that for?!!"Natsuki was blushing like a high school ho was just kissed by her crush.

"for the shower"the lady smiled to her.

_'Ara! Ara!..she's so cute when she blushes haha! I'll make you blush some more'_

"err..your welcome."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Natsuki's maid knocked at her door.

"oh, your-

"Natsuki-san your breakfast is here!"

"is here hehe, O-okay! I'll be there!, umm wait me here, I'll go get your breakfast." The lady nodded, then Natsuki headed towards her door.

"Natsuki-san! Here's your breakfast!" A girl who oddly resemble a ant greeted Natsuki and gave her a tray.

"Thanks Arika." But just as Natsuki would close the door, Akira hold it and then poke her head in.

"umm...... Natsuki-san, is there some-one with you, I heard you talking with someone "

"Huh?! W-what?!, no its just my t.v, I-I was just watching the news." Natsuki replied while looking back at her room.

"That's strange I definitely heard you, but nevermind Natsuki-san enjoy your breakfast!"

Arika then closed the door.

* * *

Ehe..hehe.. *shyly scratches hear head* GOMENASAI MINNA-SAN!!

Im really really sorry for the very long update....


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Maria! Miss Maria MIss-!"

"Arika! What did I tell you about the proper manners in this house?!" Miss Maria walked towards the orange haired girl and pulled her right ear.

"O-ow!..uhmm.. I-Im sorry miss maria, its just that I think someone else is in Natsuki-sama's r-room.. o-ouch!"

"Non-sense, Natsuki-ojousama went home alone last night maybe it's just her t.v that you've heard" Miss Maria said pulling her ear again. She tried to remove miss Maria's hand from her ear but the old woman only tighten her hold.

"O-ouch!B-but I definitely h-heard someone there!" she said as tears slowly welled up in her eyes from the pain.

"Arika stop it, Natsuki-ojousama has all the rights to do whatever she wants, you must always remember that she's the owner of this house."

"S-sorry miss maria... But I really heard someone there" Arika bowed at miss maria and prepared to leave.

"Arika before you clean the attic please go upstairs again and tell Natsuki-ojousama that her mother called and that the meeting was canceled and tell her to sign this documents that was send from her office." Miss Maria handed Arika several thick documents and a fountain pen that was sitting on the table. "Give that to your ojou-sama quickly her office needs that files now."

"h-hai, miss maria."

* * *

"wooo,, that was closed" Natsuki sighed, then carried the tray towards her bedroom.

"here's your breakfast"

"hmm.. ookini!" They sat at Natsuki's bed and the lady gracefully ate her breakfast, after she finished eating her breakfast, Natsuki set the tray on her bedside table and stared at the beautiful lady in front of her. She didn't know the lady and why is she in her bedroom.

_'does she knows me, this is odd I've never been the type of person who entertains strangers but she had this this..'_ her train of thoughts stopped when she felt something soft moving in her lips.

_'oh God! She's kissing me what am I gonna do! Crap! This is my first time, she stole my first kiss b-but this feels so good and so right. I really don't mind her stealing my first kiss.'_ Natsuki moaned and the lady heard this she smiled and then pulled away, she giggled when she saw Natsuki so caught up by their kiss she didn't even realized that the lady pulled away.

Natsuki heard this, and the moment she realized that she had made herself look stupid in front of the mysterious lady, her face turned very red like it was going to explode.

"Kawaii! You look like a fish that has been thrown out of water, and you're even cuter when you blush." The lady giggled.

"B-BAKA!!!" Natsuki turned way from the lady.

"I-im just so..."The brunette lady arched her brows and a mischievous grin appeared on her lips.

"So caught up in our kiss?"Is that what you want to say?" the lady laughed again.

Natsuki growled and glared at her. "Ara, so you're a puppy then, what a cute puppy, come here my puppy let me pet you."The lady stretched her moved closer to pat Natsuki's head.

"BAKA!, Stay away from me" Natsuki backed away then shouted at her and crossed her arms across her chest.

She felt movements in her bed and noticed that the girl stood up and went inside her bathroom.

_'Crap! Did I offend her, I didn't meant it to be that harsh.. grrr! Im so stupid'_ After a few seconds the lady went back in her bedroom now in her red dress that matches her eyes and fits her body perfectly.

"I noticed that my puppy doesn't want me in my pajamas.. so I decide to change.. maybe now my puppy won't shoo me anymore.." Her sultry voice matched her dress and decided to make the now blushing Natsuki to blush in deeper shade of red the lady slowly step in front of Natsuki and creep into her bed placing her body on top of Natsuki's.

"u-uhhhmm...w-what are y-you doing..?" she stuttered.

"nothing.." was the quickly reply of the woman.

She started slowly leaning at Natsuki and when she was almost touching Natsuki's lips she stopped, teasing the poor blunette. And when Natsuki can't take the teasing anymore she captured the brunette's lips with her own. They kissed passionately as if they knew each other for a long time. The lady then deepen the kiss stroking Natsuki's lips with her tongue, sensing this Natsuki instinctively opened her mouth and let the soft warm tongue explore her mouth. Natsuki moaned in the new sensation she's currently feeling and had the urged to explore the other woman's mouth too. She pulled the lady closer to her, making them fall to her bed. Then she explored the woman's mouth with her tongue, now its the woman's turn to moan. They continue kissing each other for a while and then pulled back to get a much needed air. They stared at each other's blushes then leaned in for another kiss, but before their lips would met a loud knock interrupted them. Groaning Natsuki walked towards the door.

"What?!" Natsuki shouted as she opened the door.

"U-umm K-Kruger-sama your o-okaa-san just called s-she said that the meeting w-was canceled."Her ant-like maid said.

"Oh, the meeting I almost forgot it."

'and its all because of her' Natsuki continued her sentence to herself.

"And uhmm Kruger-sama p-please signed these documents also...." Arika placed the documents on the nearby table so Natsuki could sign and read it properly.

"Okay I'll sign that documents later.."

"B-but Kruger-sama.. M-Miss Maria said that these files came from your office and it needs to be signed immediately.." Nauki sighed she doesn't want to waste another second..she doesn't know how long the lady would stay in her room.

"I thought I could have my day-off today because the meeting was canceled..."she reluctantly closed the doors and quickly flipped through the files. She quickly bounded to her room after almost half an hour she finished signing and reading the files. She opened her door again to thanked her maid but quickly closed it again and went back to her room.

"Hey im back...huh where is she?" She looked around but the lady was nowhere to be found, but as she walked towards her bed she noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor.

_"My adorable little puppy,_

_Sorry if I have to leave you this way, without even saying goodbye. Thanks for the food and for the kiss that I enjoyed so much. I know you like to ask me this question, I don't know who you are and I didn't meant to be in your room I just got there accidentally._

_Don't try to find me, just forget about what happened between us. I hope that we will not meet each other again."_

Natsuki clenhed her fist until the her knuckles turned white and punched her wall, she continued punching it until blood oozed out from her fist.

* * *

"Hai, Saeko-sama I will tell it to Natsuki-ojousama, you're welcome Saeko-sama have a nice day goodbye" The moment she put down the phone Arika came rushing and shouting inside the room.

"Miss maria! I told you someone is with Natsuki-sama's room and it seems like Natsuki-sama is beating that person!"

"Arika! I've warned you before about this! Shouting and running inside the house is strictly prohibited!" Miss Maria's brows twitched in anger. "And Natsuki-ojousama is alone in her bedroom!"

"But I definitely heard it! I'm not lying Natsuki-sama is in danger she might kill that person if she didn't stop!" This alarmed Miss Maria, there was a time when Natsuki was still in high school she had beaten a guy who tried to ask her out to unconsciousness which her and Natsuki's mom were preventing to happen again.

"Okay just calm down, we'll go up and if what you say is not true hmm.. I don't know what would I do to you."

* * *

_'Don't try to find me, just forget about what happened between us.'_ the words kept repeating itself in Natsuki's head and its slowly driving her insane.

"Forget about what happened! How can you say that you are the one who stole my first and and.."

Even though Natsuki wouldn't admit it ti herself, Natsuki was inlove with the lady in the first time she laid her eyes on her. The stunning scene when the lady got out of the bathroom and the kiss only intensified her feelings towards the lady.

A knocked on the door interrupted her thoughts, then she heard her name being called.

"Natsuki-ojousan open the door! Natsuki-sama!"

Natsuki walked towards her door but before she could open it, Miss maria burst opened the door and it hit her head that made her fall backwards.

"What the hell?!"Natsuki clutched her head and tried to stand up but the impact of the hit made her dizzy.

"My apologies, ojou-sama"Miss Maria helped Natsuki to get up and helped her sit in her couch. Then she commanded Arika to get some ice for Natsuki.

"Ow"Natsuki groaned, she's still dizzy and her head hurts like hell.

Miss maria noticed her bleeding hand. She stood up and went inside Natsuki's bathroom. After a few seconds she came back carrying an icepack and a first aid kit. Arika came back carrying a bowl of ice. "Natsuki-ojousama what happened to your hand? Natsuki tried to hide her hand but Miss maria quickly grabbed it.

"Is there anyone here besides you?" Inquired Miss Maria

"What?! No! its just me here."Miss Maria held Natsuki's hand tightly when Natsuki tried to pull her hand away making her winced in pain.

"Then tell me what happened to your hand..!"

"Nothing!" miss maria tighten her hold in Natsuki's hand again.

"Argh! Okay! Okay! I can't find what I'm looking for in my room and I got so frustrated I punched my wall." Natsuki then pulled away her hand scared that Miss maria would squeeze it again.

"Are you happy now?"

"My apologies again, I thought there was someone else in here besides you.. Arika, give me those ice." Arika gave miss maria the ice and watched Miss maria as she put the ice in Natsuki's icepack.

"Here put this on your head ojousan and give me your hand."Natsuki still afraid that Miss Maria would squeeze her hand again, quickly backed away.

"I'm not going to squezze it again ojou-sama, I'll just clean your wounds and then put some bandages on it so that the bleeding would stop." She said sternly.

Natsuki then realized that her fist is still bleeding and it looks like it won't stop any sooner. She placed her hand on miss maria's lap and watched her clean the wounds and then put the bandages on. She winced a little when Miss maria tighten it and put the pin so that the bandages won't get loose.

"mhmm, It's done now ojou-sama, you can have your hand back now, and my apologies again for bursting in your room so sudden. We're just worried that someone else is hurting you. Arika said that there's someone else is here with you."

The said girl squirmed at the mention of her name and look at Natsuki with an apologetic smile.

"I-im sorry Natsuki-sama. I-I thought there was someone else is hurting you." Miss Maria then glared at Arika .

"We have something to talk about later Arika...."Miss Maria said coldly.

"It's okay Miss Maria don't fire Arika......She's just worried that I'm gonna end up killing that person she thought was here with me. No need for any punishments she's just concerned for me like you Miss Maria." Natsuki then pat Arika's head.

"T-thank you Natsuki-sama."

"I'll let it pass for now Arika, but if you repeat this kind of attitude even Natsuki-ojousama couldn't save you,."

Miss Maria then stood up and bowed at Natsuki.

"We'll take our leave now Natsuki-ojousama please take a rest and oh I almost forgot, Saeko-sama called and said that since you're meeting was canceled she's wondering if you could pay her a visit today."

Miss Maria bowed again and dragged Arika towards the door then closed it. Natsuki moved towards her phone and called her mother.

_"Hello my Nat-chan."_

_"Hello mom"_

_"So why did my little Nat-chan called?"_

Natsuki heard her mother chuckling from th other line but Natsuki was not in the mood to argue with the way her mother was calling her. She's still sad about the sudden disappearance of the mysterious lady.

_"Im sorry mother but I can't visit you today."_

_"Why is my Nat-chan not feeling well?"_

_"Ye-yes mother... I'm sick right now, maybe I can visit you some other time. I'm really sorry mother"_ Natsuki replied faking a series of cough to make it sound more convincing.

_"That's okay my Nat-chan there's always another chance for our 'bonding time' but right now my Nat-chan needs a rest."_

Natsuki cringed at the word 'bonding' in her mother's vocabulary it means a lot of things like showing embarrassing pictures of Natsuki to her friends, making Natsuki date boys or sometimes girls and sometimes just treat her like a baby even though she's a grown up now. Of course Natsuki is so much against this so as often as she could she tries avoiding this 'bonding time'.

_"Thanks mom, I'll call you when I'm okay bye"_

_"No goodbye kiss to your mom?"_Her mother giggled when she heard Natsuki growled in the other line.

_"Okay Nat-chan take care bye"_

_"Bye mom~"*click*_

Natsuki hung up the phone, and went back to her bedroom. She pulled out the letter in her pocket the she re-read it again. Her insides were filled with sadness and anger again.

"Gah!I've only known her for a couple of hours, why am I feeling this... this longing for her, I never felt this way before"

After a while she decided to go to her porch hoping that somehow she would find something that might help her find the lady. But sadly she found nothing, she stood on her porch for what seems like hours until she saw a car pulling in her driveway and she saw a familiar face came out from the car.

* * *

"Mai...? When did she....Hey Mai!" Natsuki waved at Mai from her porch and went inside her room to wait for her.

'Right she could help me find the mysterious lady' Natsuki thought to herself and a small light of hope ignited in her heart. 'Oh! I better call Nao.. I bet she didn't know that Mai's here.'

Natsuki went to the other room and called Nao. Then her door opened, there stood Nao and Mai which apparently Natsuki didn't notice.

"Hey mutt! why are you calling me,missed me?" asked Nao.

"You wish, I'm just going to tell you that Mai's here."

"Oh yeah, and here she is now beside me duh?, We've been waiting for you in your mother's house but she said that her little Nat-chan is sick." Nao imitated the voice of Natsuki's mother making Natsuki glared at her.

"Yes that's right Natsuki, so we decided to surprise you here instead."

Mai then walked towards Natsuki and hugged her.

"I missed you Natsuki."

"Me too Mai, I missed you."

They pulled back then stared at each other.

"Hey mutt no hug for me?" Nao laughed at Natsuki's expression and dodged the flying object that Natsuki had thrown towards her.

"Hey Natsuki your breath smells like tea I thought you hated tea more than anything, and what happened to your hand did you have a fight?

Natsuki remembered that the lady forced her to drink the tea she request for her breakfast. 'that lady' before she could dream about the lady again Nao's voice interrupted her.

" You had a dog fight Natsuki? I didn't know you like to fight now you're really odd today first the tea and now this, what next your mayo?"

"Shut up Nao, I didn't have a fight I punched my wall and about the tea..."

"What about the tea? Mai asked

"There's something I need to tell you guys......."

* * *

Natsuki told them everything about last night, the lady and its sudden disappearance.

"Maybe she's a ghost and or maybe you're just wet dreaming Kruger" Nao laughed

"Shut it you stupid red head, she's real and I'm not wet dreaming she even left a letter for me look!"

Natsuki pulled out the letter from her pocket and the showed it to Mai and Nao.

"Hmm... so she didn't know your name either, that's weird, and she also said that she got in your house accidentally..." Mai said "What if she's a criminal and the police was chasing her last night, what does she looks Natsuki?"

"She's gorgeous and she looks harmless, she doesn't look like a criminal to me."Natsuki said defending the lady.

"Oh that's because she called you my adorable little puppy"and oh way to go Kruger what's this forget about what happen last night huh" Nao quirked an eyebrow inquisitively

"Did you scream huh kruger or you fainted just before it even got started?"Nao laughed hysterically.

Natsuki smacked Nao's head with her wireless telephone. Mai grabbed Natsuki's arm just in time before the second blow would hit Nao's head.

"Ow! Geez Natsuki, I'm just kidding ya know, you don't have to hit me!" Nao clutched her head and snatched the icepack that Natsuki had used this morning.

"We didn't did those kind of things that I know you're thinking of right now, Juliet," She pause for moment feeling the nice sensations again that she felt when she kissed the lady. " We just kissed that's all and then my maid Arika knocked at my door and then when I came back she's already gone."

" Did you checked your things Natsuki? What if she's here to spy on you, you know she's been sent by your business competitors...You can't trust everybody at times like this even if she looks harmless you should know that Natsuki you're in a business world, you should be more careful in your actions " Mai said strenly.

"Yeah, I've checked my things, there's nothing missing and I don't think she's here for my business and she said that she just got here accidentally and I sensed that she's telling the truth" Natsuki said to them.

"Hey Natsuki looks like you're really interested in finding this lady huh.. Finally! I thought your asexual and will be like our old Miss Maria who's going to fade on Earth anytime soon without even experiencing this and that" She laughed. "But i've got an idea my dear Nat-chan"Nao grinned like a chesire cat.

"I hope its not anything illegal... spill it out Yuuki" She didn't trust Nao but for the sake of finding her ladylove she want to take chances.

"What if we go to Shiho's club later... ya know Shiho's club is the biggest and most glamorous club in the country, she might know or seen the lady you're head-over-heels in love with or some of her friends might know that lady... or if that both fail we could always search the whole club.. you'll never know your lady love might be there.." Mai looked at the red-headed girl incredulously, they both know that Natsuki hates to go to places full of many people and where socializing is used.

"I don't think Natsuki would go to a place like that.. and she only met that lady only this morning...and you surely know that she'll never waste her time over trivial things Nao."Mai said.

Natsuki thought about it. Mai's right, Natsuki wouldn't even waste a second on things like that. But that was before she met the lady. She'll do anything just to see the lady again so that she'll know she's not dreaming and what happened this morning is real even though the tea and the letter are solid-proofs that it really happened Natsuki is still unconvinced, she wants to find out the truth about this mysterious lady.

"No..We'll go to Shiho's club later." Nao's grin grew wider.

"A-are you sure Natsuki?" Mai asked still unable to believe the words that came out in Natsuki's mouth.

"Yes Mai we'll go in there this evening"Natsuki firmly said. " And yea, you could bring Reito if you like, your still on honeymoon right.. you could spend some more time together before you both go back to work" Natsuki added before going out of the room and leaving her best friends.

"She's not like that yesterday.. she even punched a man who tried to date her in exchange of the business deal.. I wonder what that lady had done to her to make her like this.." Nao said looking at the piece of paper lying on the table.

Later that evening.....

"Im sorry Natsuki-san but I can't remember seeing a woman like that." Shiho apologized. "But I dont really remember all the faces of the people that enters the club.. maybe she's just like the other people in here that only visits the club occasionally.. and also I could ask my friends if they know a woman like that" Shiho said loudening her voice a little so Natsuki could hear her over the loud music inside the club.

"I'ts okay Shiho.. thanks for your help" Natsuki smiled at Nao's girlfriend.

"Your always welcome, well then see you later Natsuki-san" Shiho waved at her then disappeared in the crowd. Natsuki looked around hoping to find the lady. She sighed, slowly losing hope that she would see the mysterious lady again.

"Here Natsuki-san for you" She looked to where the voice was coming, she looked up and she saw Reito offering her a glass of white liquid.

"Thanks.." They tossed their drinks then drank it in one gulp.

"So Natsuki.. have you seen her?" Mai asked.

"No.. But if I have to stay here all night I would." She said whispering the last part as she drank the remaining liquid and signaled the bartender to fill her glass again.

"Natsuki are you inlove with that woman?" She sprayed the liquid she's drinking onto Mai's face obviously surprised by Mai's question. She mumbled an apology over the series of cough. After Mai wiped her face and Natsuki's cough to subside Mai spoke.

"I should've known not to ask you questions like that when your drinking or eating" She glared at the bluenette and continued what she is saying. "But seriously Natsuki you only known this woman for hours and here you are breaking one of your self-impose laws and the Natsuki I know wouldn't even waste a second over trivial things like this... Tell me are you in love with this woman?" She stared at the fidgeting woman in front of her. She remembered Natsuki's face when she was telling them about the lady that slept in her room. It's the first time she saw the genuine happiness in Natsuki's eyes ever since her father died that was not cause by them or by Natsuki's weird addiction in mayo.

"I don't know if this is only an infatuation or something more..this is the first time I felt this feeling.. this feeling of wanting.. But I don't want to waste my time figuring it now. All I want to is to see her again and I know when I see her everything will fall to its right place." She remembered the first time they kissed, and like before she felt the same sensations in her stomach again. She don't know how long she would search the woman or if she would ever see the lady again. The latter pained her heart she very badly wants to see the lady again, to hug her, to touch her soft hair and to feel her lips against her own again. She took a swig on her glass again and was about to take another shot when a hand grabbed her glass.

" Mai don't let our dog drink too much remember we'll have to search for this dog's bitch."

"Okay! I'm just kidding.. don't take it too personally.." Nao said quickly when she saw Natsuki picking up the wine bottle. Natsuki smirked and placed the bottle in the table again. "Good.."

"Anyway Mai do you wanna join us?" Nao asked.

"Yes.. but I'll just wait for Reito and we'll join you.." She beamed at the red-head glad that she's helping the blunette. Natsuki stood up from her chair and was about to leave when something caught her sight.

Her heart beat quickens and she quickly walk to where she thinks she saw the lady completely forgetting her friends.

"Oi! Kruger! Where are you going?!" Nao tried to grab Natsuki's arm but she was out of her reach so she looked at where Natsuki is headed to.

"Nao, I think Natsuki just saw the woman.."

"I better tell Shiho so we can get ready the drinks" Nao excitedly said.

"What for..?"Inquired Mai

"For celebration of course!"Nao stated "And I almost forgot when Kruger comes back tell her to go at the first VIP room and you and Reito also.. so we can have drinks there.."She bid goodbye and walked towards the stairs where the said room and Shiho's control room were located.

'Where did she go??' Natsuki scanned the whole room desperate to find the woman.

Slowly losing hope she scanned the room again and this time she spotted a familiar crimson eyes looking at her but as quickly as she spotted the familiar set of orbs it was gone. She buffaloed her way across the room where she spotted the lady but as she reached the center she was blocked by a couple of guys that tried to dance with her.

"Hey missy you seem alone tonight wanna dance with us?" the guy slurred.

"Get out of my way...!!" One of the guys grabbed her arm and tried to hug her from behind. Natsuki kicked his groin that made the guy kneel from pain.

"For the last time,, get out of my way!" She yelled.

"Ah so you like it to be rough huh..?" The guy she kicked said, he signaled his friends to surround Natsuki, but the latter sensed it and move to striked the guy with his foot again but this time in the head she then punched the nearest guy in his face that sent him flying towards his friend and elbowed the guy that tried to attack her from behind, she kicked the last guy in the gut and looked at the bodies sprawled on the floor. The whole room is still quiet afraid that if they made a move Natsuki would attack them. She surveyed the whole room hoping to find the lady but she was nowhere to be found. She pulled one of the guys that tried to crawl away from her. She pulled his collar and punched him straight in his face.

"Its because of you and your moronic friends, I lost her!" She swung her fist again and slam it against the guy's face that instantly broke his nose and his blood sputtered everywhere. She repeatedly pummeled the pervert's head until he was unconscious and then she moved to hit one of the guy's friend and continued slamming her fist at him.

"Someone please stop her!" One of the clubbers shouted. A guy tried to stop Natsuki but backed away when Natsuki glared at him. She was about to hit the guy but a hand stopped her.

"Natsuki-san! Please stop ..." The person who stopped her said. She didn't listen to what the person said, her mind was clouded with so much anger and sadness. It was too late when she noticed that it was Reito whom she was currently attacking. And it was almost like somebody turned the volume back she heard Mai's piercing screams and the loud music in the room. She let go Reito's shirt, she cant belive that she almost killed two guys and attacked her best friend's husband. Mai quickly went beside her husband and pulled a handkerchief to wife the blood on Reito's face.

"A-are you okay?" Mai said over her sobbing. Reito smiled and nooded his head.

"I'm alright Mai... it's just my nose is bleeding.." He tried to stand up but failed he's still slightly dizzy because of Natsuki's blows. He looked at Natsuki who was currently kneeling infront of him with her head bowed down.

"Natsuki-san..? are you alright..?" Natsuki looked up and saw Reito sitting and Mai wiping his face.

Her insides were instantly filled with guilt and added hatred to herself for beating Reito like that.

"I-Im s-sorry.."She mumbled. "I shouldn't attacked you.. im sorry.." she bowed her head down unable too look at her best friend and her husband. Mai moved towards Natsuki and held her hands against her own.

"It's okay Natsuki.. I know you didn't meant it and Reito's fine so it's okay.." Natsuki stared at Mai.. she still feel guilty for what she did to Reito. "No.. its not okay I hurt Reito.. he's just trying to stop me but I punched him.."

"It's okay Natsuki-san.. I understand what you did and I agree your punches hurt but I shouldn't interfered in your fight.. so it's my fault.." He smiled at her and stood up. "We better go to Nao-san or the security might kicked us out of here.." He offered his hand to his wife and helped her stand-up.

"Im really sorry Mai, Reito-san..." Natsuki said after they got out of the room.

"Nah.. forget it I forgive you..." Mai grinned. "But if you do that again.. I might not forgive you.." Mai said darkly. "I-I promise i'll never do that again!" Natsuki stated. Mai's mood turned back to being happy satisfied that she managed to scared Natsuki which was very hard to do. She knows that even though Natsuki is strong Reito is still a guy and was well educated in martial arts.

"I heard what happened.. wish I was there to help you kick those perverts asses..!" They were now in the VIP room and Shiho was currently serving their drinks.

"Try to do that and I would be the one to kick your ass Julia.." Nao made face and Shiho stomped on her feet. "Ouch..! what's that for.?! And don't call me Julia!" She said caressing her feet. Shiho leaned at Nao and whispered something.. Nao's face changed from grinning to panicking.

"I swear I'll never do that again.. just please don't do that!" Nao pleaded.

Mai and Reito giggled and turned to look at Natsuki expecting to throw some nasty things at Nao. Not that they want them to fight it's just that it became a habit to Natsuki and Nao bantering each other.

Mai frowned Natsuki didn't said anything since they entered then room, and was currently staring at the rooms window. The others noticed it too and even though Nao would not admit it she was also worried at Natsuki's strange behavior. But shrugged it off after remembering that Natsuki got into a fight earlier.

"Hey mutt what's up with you..? Got tired with your fight earlier..?" She offered Natsuki one of the glasses in the table and Natsuki drank it in one gulp, her face wincing because of the bitterness of the alcohol. "We dont have doggy snacks here so just bear with the alcohol.." Mai glared at Nao.

"Have you seen the lady Natsuki..?

"Yes.. and I think she saw me too but she quickly disappeared...." She said her voice sounding dejected.

"Oh poor Natsuki.. maybe she doesn't want to see you.."Nao said jokingly and earning a glare and a blow in the head from Shiho.

"Yea maybe your right Nao... maybe she really doesn't want to see me..." Nao stopped laughing. She was expecting a smack on the head or some nasty words thrown at her by Natsuki.

"Are you ok Natsuki..?" This is the first time Mai had seen Natsuki like this.. she's very worried that nAtuski might do something.

"Thanks for your help.. but Im a bit tired now.... I think I'll just go home now " She stood up and grab one of the bottles sitting on the table. "Can I have this..?"

"Um.. sure.." Shiho nodded and pulled Nao to stand beside her. "Is it okay if we'll go along with you to the parking lot..?" She elbowed Nao before the red-head could say something again.

* * *

"Yea..sure.. umm..bye Mai Reito.. and sorry for the punches again.."

"Are you sure.. you don't want me too drive you home..? Nao insisted on driving Natsuki home, partly because she felt guilty for what she said earlier and worried because something might happen.

"I'm okay.. I'm not drunk or something.." she said "And besides you might wanna spend some quality time with your _girlfriend.._" she grinned "How many times do I have to say SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!" Natsuki chuckled at Nao's expression. She got in her SUV, after she said her goodbye and thanks to the couple, she rolled her windows and drove towards the exit.

* * *

_'Did I really saw her?.......I'm very sure it was her'_

While driving all Natsuki could think of is the woman from this morning. Fortunately for her there wasn't that many vehicles at the time so there was a lesser chance that an accident might occur.

'But what if Mai's right . What if its not really her or worst like what Nao said she doesn't want to see me..'

After some time Natsuki reached her home. She parked her SUV and went straight to her bed.

She was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted at today's events. She was starting to doze off, when her semi conscious mind heard some noises coming from her porch. She quietly reached for her baseball bat under her queen-sized bed. But before she could get the bat under her bed someone grabbed her from behind.

* * *

does my writing sucks..??? please give me some lovin' leave a review thanks..!


End file.
